Gas Giant
This page is under construction Summary Gas giant planets are seas of liquid gases, containing several floating islands made of cloud blocks, which are extremely rich in ores. Air is only present in the upper layer of the planet. Just below rests a sea of random liquid gas. The core of a gas ball is usually a sea of a random liquid, anything from Lava to Healing Water can be found there. The core may or may not be minable. They are the only places where one can acquire Metallic Hydrogen outside of a lab, and in large quantities. It is FU equivalent of vanilla asteroids, a high-risk, high reward planet with useful resources. Do not attempt to explore until properly equipped! Codex Description A gas giant with enough mass to allow exploration. Take extreme caution wandering here. Recommend: Extreme Pressure Protection. A gas giant swirling with massive storms and chemical clouds. Fatal danger is present here. Recommend: Extreme Pressure Protection. Whirling colors and thick gas circle this gas giant. Recommend: Extreme Pressure Protection. A deadly but wonderfully unique gas giant with enough atmosphere to explore.Recommend: Extreme Pressure Protection. While it has almost no ground to speak of, a gas ball can yield useful resources. Recommend: Extreme Pressure Protection. A gas ball with enough atmosphere to provide access to valuable resources. Recommend: Extreme Pressure Protection. Exploration Although it hosts no dangerous creatures (as of 4.19.6), a gas ball is quite dangerous to navigate on: *Firstly, it applies the Extreme Pressure debuff, which require some mid to late-game armor to resist (such as the Phase Armor), and the Hunted debuff, which spawns in ghosts that operate similarly to the Erchius ghosts found on moons but are capable of draining both health and energy when in range (and may be similarly resisted by holding an active Ghost Lantern). *Then, as its only solid ground are medium sized floating islands, similarly to vanilla asteroids you should bring a way to fly around safely to avoid falling to the extremely hard core of the gas planet. Such as one of FU vehicles, a Spear with the Rocket Spear ability (such as the Irradium Spear), or a Staff with the Repulsion Zone ability. A grappling hook can be useful for the extremely high gravity''. The Gravity Wand will work wonders here. An Emergency Teleporter is almost certainly a must-have if you are playing on survival or hardcore. *Of all the hazards one might run into on these worlds, hostile enemies are not among them save for the debuff-related ghosts. The only creatures one will run into are space whales (which are passive unless you hit them, containing 750 health to be multiplied by the tier) and gas-jellyfish (which are hostile, but static. They will damage you on contact, but they will not pursue you). This makes these worlds safer to mine for precious items than most worlds once you get past the requirements. *Finally, you should be able to resist all '''harmful gases, '''as it is likely that not all randomly generated gases are going to be harmless. Again, the Phase Armor can be useful, but there are a few gases such as fire that the set will not resist. '''Useful' '''EPP Barriers: '''Poison, Fire, etc. If you are ready, though, it is a true treasure hoard! Resources Minerals These planets are extremely good sources of rare minerals, among which: *Trianglium Ore *Irradium Ore *Telebrium Ore *Densinium Ore *Prism Shard *Solarium Ore *Erchius FuelErchius Fuel *Effigium Ore Gases Gases are also found in plentiful amounts, as there are usually 3 to 4 layers of different randomly generated layers of gases, such as: *Helium-3 *Shadow Gas *Bio-Ooze *Metallic Hydrogen *Nitrogen *Hydrogen *Healing Water *Liquid Erchius Fuel *Shadow Gas *feel free to add more gases when you found them! Blocks There are different variants of gas planets, each using a different set of main blocks and sub blocks. There are currently 5 variants of a gas planet's block composition, each of which will be labeled below 1) *Main Block **Cloud Block *Sub Blocks **Rain Cloud **Stellara Crystals 2) *Main Block **Marestone *Sub Blocks **Rostone 3) *Main Block **Steel Stone *Sub Blocks **Glistening Meteorite 4) *Main Block **Darkness *Sub Blocks **Darkstone **Corrupt Slime 5) *Main Block **Volcanic Rock *Sub Block **Burning Volcanic Rock **Volcanic Ash Sub Biomes Possible Weather Dense Gas, Super Dense Gas, Impossibly Dense Gas, Dark Matter Blasts. Wildlife Category:Biome Category: Needs Revision